A terminal generally has the screen turn-off function. For example, when a user is making a call by a terminal, the terminal may automatically turn off the screen if the terminal is put adjacent to an ear of the user.
In the related art, by enabling an ultrasonic sensing function of the terminal, the terminal may control the turn-off of the screen when an object covering the terminal is detected, so as to save power consumption and prevent unintended user operations.